Truth or dare
by N1GHTMRE
Summary: Well the gang plays truth or dare! Includes: jealousy language mild suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**hi, this is not my first fan fiction but I** **kind** **of forgot my password for my other account so yeah. Anyway this story is really just a truth or dare with malec, sizzy, clace and jaia(or mordan, or basically make and Jordan.) SO ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Jace walked down the halls of the institute and looking for his little red headed girl. _I wonder where she is, maybe she went ssomewhere with Magnus and Alec, those three where always hanging out, I bet she went somewhere with Simon, in which case he is going to feel. My. Wrath._

at last he finally hheard murmuring coming from izsy's room. He closed his eyes and listened carefully. All he could hear was:" murmer murmer... maybe truth or dare...murmer...Would you rather...murmer...pink bras...jace is hot...murmer... make out?...murmer..." jace had to smile at the second to last one as he heard clary's voice that said that.

He knocked on the door slightly three times, as he always did. He heard a click and the door swung open. Standing there was a beautiful, smiling, freckled clary. "Yesssss?" She said stretching out the word and making her eyes bigger while she started at him expectantly.

Obviously she expected me to maybe say something but I was having a little trouble focusing. Clary was wearing a light green sports bra and some matching REALLY short shorts.i racked my gaze over her and suddenly a blush started creeping up her cheeks.i smirked and leaned against the door frame.

"As much as I would love to sit here and stare at Clary half naked, I came to invite you all to play truth or dare." Jace stated. Izzy stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Can Simon come." More of an order than a question. Jace clenched his fists, he hated Simon, mostly because he and Clary were best friends but Simon had always liked her before he found out she liked jace then he loved Izzy even more. It jace wasn't positive he wouldn't make a move for his girl.

"Fine, whatever." He said with a defeated sigh knowing that Izzy wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Clary grinned, "alrighty then I guess we'll meet you in the living room later, oh and one more thing is Alec and Magnus coming?"

Jealousy hit me once again, even though Alec was gay he had caught Clary sleeping with him just sleeping but it still bothered him, she knew he was gay and she just loved Alec because he was like a brother she never had.

"Yes, I called them earlier and they said they would come down here and play but they had to finish something." I smiled as I said this since I knew that the "something" they had to finish probably had to do with a bed but didn't have to do with clothes. Clary nodded, "alrigh me and Izzy get dressed and then we will meet you guys down in the living room." I pouted, "can't you just leave that on?" I asked, she smiled but rolled her eyes, "see ya later Jace," and she closed the door.

I laughed, I loved my little redhead. I descended down the hall to the kitchen. Might as well get some snack while we play.I pulled out a couple of cokes and a diet coke for me. I got a bowl and filled it with popcorn for clary, a big bowl of skittle for Magnus and Alec who would probably be sharing, mini Oreos for Izzy, mango slices for me, a bowl of steaks and other meats for Maria and Jordan since their werewolves, and a bottle of blood for bloodsucker.

I hear the doorbell ring and wiped off my hands. And walked to the door. I unlocked it and opened the door, Alec came barging through and walked right past me. "Thanks for the greeting!" I screamed over my shoulder."your welcome!" He screamed back. I rolled my eyes. Magnus shrugged."Sorry bout that he found this weird abstract drawing and wanted to show Clary." He said checking his neon green painted nails. I sighed.

"Come on, the living room has been set up for everyone." I told Magnus. He nodded and I stepped aside so he could walk past me. Suddenly a shape tried to whisk past me. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed Simon's collar. "Not so fast vampire." I said and Simon sighed. "Yes jace I know: touch Clary I'm screwed, and think any unfriendly or sexual thoughts about Clary sand you'll kill me again." I smirked and let go as he sprinted off to izzy's room.

 **alright gguys hope that was a good chapter and please please please review I have some great ideas and after I post 12 chapters I will only post after I get 2 reviews from each update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the second chapter for the truth or dare story that I'm not writing. Please please review! Remember after this there are 10 more chapters to go before I need u guys to give me 2 reviews for every chapter before I update another one, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

I had been in th room for with Izzy just waiting for her to gget dressed." Oh my gosh Izzy were playing a freaking game u don't need all these clothes!just dress in a t-shirt and some shorts, like I did." I threw my hands in the air I was so exasperated.

She poked her head out of the door of her huge walk in closet and frowned. "Do you even know how to correctly play truth or dare?" She asked me. Now that I thought a out it I guess I never really did."well no, not exactly but-" "no 'buts' Clary,in the real truth or dare if you don't answer a question you have to take a piece of clothing off, and I don't wanna be naked in front of my brothers."

I blinked. Was that really how it worked? In which c a secret I tree an to my room and heard Izzy shout "EXACTLY!" Behind me. I decide to wear a pair of boy short under wear, some leggings, a skirt, a sports bra a tank top, a t shirt, a jacket and some sock and slippers. Th a t should do the trick.

I walked outside and met Izzy in the hallway, she was. Literally just wearing like 20 billion things, anyway we were about to walk down the hall when Alec came running towards me. "Clare!" He said I smiled a s he approached me. "I thought I would show you this." He said handing me the piece of paper. I took it and looked at the paper, it was a beautiful drawing of me. "Alec this is beautiful how did u draw rhis?" I asked. His eyes widenened." That's the point I didn't. It was on the sstreet." Creepy.

"Let's go play truth or dare!" Izzy said growing impatient. I sigheNand quickly shoved the paper in my pocket running down with Izzy to meet jace and Magnus. They were sitting am c.f. talking about sports in the living room. I wandered a over and got down on my knees behind jace and carefully rubbed his shoulders, rubbing them softly.

"Ok are you guys ready?" Izzy asked with a big smile on her face. I sighed. I figured she had something up her sleeve, or rather, something up her sleeve's.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok I'm so so sorry th as t last chapter was really short, but I'm typing these at school right now so I can't make them super long right now. Anyway enjoy tthis Chapter, CHAPTER 3!**


End file.
